


I Finally Got U

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, High School, Hotel Sex, M/M, Nerd Harry, One Shot, Popular Louis, Secret Crush, Strong Harry, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott
Summary: He just wasen´t fast enough to get out of school before Louis and his friends began to chase me so i just ran into the locker room to hide.He heard Louis tell Liam and Niall to look in every room here on this floor and he´ll look in the locker room.I hide with the shower´s and i really hope he won´t find me, who know´s what he´ll do to me this time.





	I Finally Got U

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea and this one shot came out of it :)

Friday in school

He had a good day for once in school his friend Zayn was with him all day so Louis and his friends Niall and Liam wouldn´t get any idea´s.  
Sadly Zayn told me he had to meet his sister right after school so he wouldn´t be able to give him a ride home today.  
I said to him don´t worry i´ll be fine i´ll just walk fast away from school till he´s save enough to walk easy the rest of his way home.

He just wasen´t fast enough to get out of school before Louis and his friends began to chase me so i just ran into the locker room to hide.  
He heard Louis tell Liam and Niall to look in every room here on this floor and he´ll look in the locker room.  
I hide with the shower´s and i really hope he won´t find me, who know´s what he´ll do to me this time.

Geek come out wherever you are and i won´t hurt you so much as i would in the hallway.  
After he said that i really wanted to said yeah right that will happen when cat´s can fly but i stayed quiet instead.  
I know your in here geek you may as well just come out.  
A second after he said the door went shot and my heart stopped for a moment and i just want to get out of here now, or text Zayn to come and get me but i can´t because my phone is almost out of power.  
Come out come out wherever you are, he said in a mean way.  
I could hear he was almost at the corner so i just ran out of the shower´s other side to the door but it´s locked.  
Sweet little geek did you really think the door would be oban, he smirk.  
Just leave me the fuck alone Louis what have i ever done to make you bully me so badly, i asks.  
I just like to have fun.  
Then go shopping or sometghing or jump up your own ass and die.  
Where does this confident come´s from all of a sudden nerd.  
Maybe if you weren´t such a dumbass all the time you would know though you have a bully you can still feel confident and also no one can ever make you feel less without your consent.  
Then i´ll just have to work harder when i kick your ass, he smirk.  
Or you could just get a life and leave me and they other you and your friends bully alone damn it.  
Yeah i could but i won´t nerd.  
Stop calling me nerd and geek you idiot i have a name, i told him off.  
Why is it you don´t have this smart mouth in the hall.  
Answer me this do you have a key to the door.  
No i´m a student not a teacher moron.  
For satan Louis how are we gonna get out of the locker room and i always had a smart mouth.  
Okay so there was a loose end to my idea so what.  
So what damn it Louis how the hell are we gonna get out ohh wait stupid question you probably want to kick my ass well go a head but it won´t get you out.  
Come down i´ll text my friends.  
Ohh yeah good idea how will they get you out without a key or are they gonna kick the door in.  
Someone´s really sarcastic right now and that dosen´t help either.  
Who´s great idea was this, i said as he roll his eyes.

After looking at eachother for minutes we sat down on the floor.  
I hope you know this is your fault because of you we´ll locked in here till monday because that´s when the janitor oban the school again.  
Motherfucking crap and how long are you gonna put it in my face.  
Chi i don´t know maybe till i get out of here dumbass.  
I´m hungey.  
You should have thought of that before.  
Whatever and don´t you have some food or something we can eat.  
No but i know where we can get some.  
Where please do tell.

I got up and took my jacket off and walked over to the lockers the one´s i knew there would be sodas and whatever kind things we can eat, since i don´t know the codes i threw my fist though and oban it and took the candy and soda from it, then i walked back to Louis and lay it on the floor.  
Didn´t that hurt.  
No i actually work out and i hit metal just for the hell of it so nothing would hurt my hands.  
If you work out why would you let us bully you.  
Because i don´t care beside it´s nothing come pair.  
Come pair to what.  
Nothing just eat your candy and drink the soda.  
Your not hungey,he asks actually in a nice way.  
No i´m good.  
C´mon eat something.  
No i eat at lunch remember.  
Yeah but that´s hours ago and also why don´t you care about being bullied.  
Because you can´t break someone who´s already broken Louis that´s why.  
Who has broken you.  
It dosen´t matter just leave it, i told as i took my shirt off.  
Why are you taking you clothes off.  
Because since we´ll not kicking eachother asses i´m taking a shower.  
Why.  
So i can get the school day off me.  
Okay but i don´t want to see your bare ass.  
get real Louis i have nothing you haven´t seen before.  
I know i´m not stupid i just don´t want to see your dick.  
Why are you afraid mine is bigger then your´s.  
Yeah this why, he said sarcastic.

I walked over to my locker to oban it and took my towel and a clean pair of underwear and a t-shirt then closed it, then over to the showers to turn one on and then i took my clothes off and lay it with my towel and clean clothes.  
I got under the hot water and it feels nice, the silence in the room make it even better, it´s not that i hate Louis cause i don´t i just hate he´s always such an asshole.  
The silence didn´t last long maybe a few minutes.  
Hey geek i know how we´ll ge out of here i´ll call or text my mom.  
And tell her what genius hi mom the nerd i bully for the hell of it and i are locked in the locker room because i said to my friends lock the door, i said very sarcastic because i wanted to sound like that.  
Okay what´s your plan then to get us out of here, he asks annoyed.

I didn´t reply right away instead i turned off the water and took the towel and threw it around my waist and then turned the corner to look at him.  
Maybe you could text your mother and tell her your with one of your friends this weekend.  
Good idea and i hate to say it and admit it, he said while looking at my muscles.  
Instead of you drool over my muscles get on your phone.  
Me drool over you please get real i´m straight and now i´ll give my mom a text as well as Niall.  
Ohh yeah your probably think i´m fucking fit so yeah your straight.

He didn´t reply instead he texted and i dried off and took some clothes on, then walked over to where he sat before the shower and sat down on the floor.  
A minute later Louis sat down as well.  
Your sure you don´t want anything of the candy and soda.  
I´m good you eat i know you have low blood sugar so eat and drink Louis.  
How do you know that not even Niall and Liam knows that, he said while eating some candy.  
Our mom´s work together and my mom told me about you and your family.  
Wow i know nothing about you other then your a nerd.  
Let me ask you something what´s my name, i asks.  
How would i know.  
Ohh that´s right you don´t you don´t know anything about me other then i like my studies.  
Lets talk about something else.  
Like what Louis.  
What´d Zayn say.  
Nothing i texted tell my mom i´m with you in the weekend and i´ll explain later what´d Niall say, i asks.  
I´ll cover for you Lou don´t worry.  
Wow.  
Hey why don´t you kick the door out of the way and we´ll get out of here.  
I could but one question who´s paying for the door afterward not me it was your idea do it yourself.  
I can´t kick that hard so no.  
You don´t work out.  
Yes i work out i just can´t kick a door in or out.  
So you work out well enough for your "girlfriend" can feel the man you think you are.  
Excuse me the man i think i am, he said with a raised eyebrow.  
Yeah maybe if you were true to yourself you would be the man you think you are.  
Being true to myself and what´s that suppoed to mean ohh.  
My name´s Harry and you don´t even see it do you, i said surprised.  
See what, what are you talking about, he asks.  
You checked me out while was in just a towel and right now i´m pretty sure you only bully me because you have a crush on me.  
First of all i didn´t check you out again i´m into girls and seond of all i bully you because it´s funny.  
Lets cut the bullshit Louis okay and get real you probably had us locked in here by your friends so you could be alone with me.  
Yeah right that was my plan i want you so bad for myself that i had us locked in the locker room without a way out after i was done fucking you.  
Can you be more of a dumbass Louis.  
I can so don´t worry Harold.  
Screw you Louis don´t ever say that name again understand and we´ll be here till momday so can we be friendly or act like it.  
Why would i Harold.  
Say that name again and i´ll threw my fist though your head like i´d with the locker and trust me it will hurt and you will bleed.

None of us said anything the next few hours but sometimes I hear Louis say ouch when he hit the lucker with his fist, i´m about to go crazy hearing him say ouch and the sound of the lucker when he hits it.  
Stop it Louis damn it that sound is annoying as hell and the same goes with your ouch god no matter how long you try you won´t hit so hard your hand go through.  
Yeah maybe and now my hand hurt´s like hell.  
Chi i wonder why your been hitting the locker for hafe an hour now.  
He came over and sat down next to me again.  
Let me see your hand.  
Cut the gay shit okay.  
My dad´s a doc asshole and he taught me a few things so let me see your damn hand, i told him.  
Fine here.

I had a look at his hand.  
So.  
Nothing´s broken but if you keep hitting the locker you will get a spraine.  
Okay and can i ask you something.  
Sure ask away.  
How´d you know you were gay.  
You always have an idea of it and never one´s have i dated or kissed a girl, i looked at him while i told him.  
And your parents are cool with you being gay.  
Kinda yeah how´d your parents take it when you came out to them, i asks nicely.  
I never told anyone so how´d you know.  
I´m very good at observing people Louis and you show the classic gay sign so for a trained eye it´s easy to see.  
So is Zayn you know your boyfriend, he asks.  
No he´s my best friend and he has no problem with it as he says more girls/women for me.  
Okay but have you ever tried with him.  
I´m single and a virgin Louis we´ll they only gay´s at this school and no i won´t tell anyone and if you want to tell the hole school go a head i don´t care.  
Is there no one here you care about.  
There is but i don´t think i´m his type.  
A nerd i mean guy as fit as you he must be a fool if he can´t see how great of a catch you are.  
Thanks and maybe it would be a good idea if you break up wit her.  
Yeah your right i don´t know what i was thinking and do you have an idea of what we can do to kill time i´m so bored.  
I actually have a set of cards in my shoulder back, i said.

I took my back oban it and took the cards and my bottle of water.  
Which game first.  
You tell me Louis.  
500, he suggested.  
Sure lets play if you mixes the cards i´ll take my notebook and a pencil to keep score.

While Louis mixes the cards i wrote our names in the book.  
We had nice time playing cards games, we played for like 3 hours and we talked about many things, he even told me his girlfriend isn't his girlfriend but an old friend.

Around dinner time i took a few more locker´s out, some student´s keep some disgusting junk in their locker´s like cookies and some cake i don´t even know the name of and more soda and much more candy.  
I took it all and lay it on the floor between Louis and myself. then i sat down again.  
What´s on your mind Louis, i asks.  
It´s just the way we talk it´s almost like we´ll old friends.  
I don´t know if you remember but we were friends as kids.  
We were, he said surprised.  
Yeah our mom´s have been working together since we were 4 and we use to play together when they had us with them you know bring your kids to work day, i told.  
Your right i remember now we´d but then i met Liam and Niall.  
You´d and since then nothing we stopped being friends and you began to bully me and other´s with your friends.  
I actually also remember why i began to bully you.  
Please do tell, i said.  
Once i had a crush on you and i imagine how it would be kissing you but i didn´t like to think like that so i began to bully you instead.

I didn´t reply instead i kissed him.  
What was that about, he asks.  
Now you don´t have to imagine anymore now you know how it would be to kiss me.  
Then he kissed me and i of course kissed back, i am in love with him and has been since i was like 8 even before i knew what love is, not long after i oban my mouth to let him in and he´d the same.  
We kisssed like that for about 20 minutes.  
Just how i use to imagine, he smile.  
So i was right you do have a crush on me.  
For the longest time yeah since i was 10.  
so 6 years why´d you never tell me, i asks.  
Because there´s no way you could ever love me back.  
I put my hand on his face to make him look at me.  
Louis i love you and i had a crush on you since i was 8 way before i knew what love was, i kissed him.  
I love you to, he smile as he kissed me.

We took the clothes and towel´s from the locker´s and made and bed so we didn´t had to sleep on the floor it wasen´t that comfortable or that uncomfortable something between.  
That kiss let to much much more i´m no longer a virgin and neither is Louis and after 4 orgasms our dick´s couldn´t stand up anymore.  
We just lay on the floor in each other arms.  
I can´t believe we just had sex, he smile at me.  
Me neither but we´d, I smile at him.  
What are we Harry, he asks me.  
What do you think we are love.  
Botfriends darling.  
Good answer babe, i kissed him.  
I can´t believe because of my stupid idea we´ll spend a night here and sleep on the floor.  
No we won´t.  
What do you mean.  
Lets put everything back where it´s belongs and then watch and don´t ask okay babe.

He nodded and we got dressed and put everything back, then i kicked the door out the way.  
Then i grap my shoulder back and Louis hand.  
Why didn´t you do that much sooner, he asks with a grin.  
Because if i´d i couldn´t get you to admit your feelings for me, i smirk.  
So you wanted me to say my feelings for you Harry wait you knew about all along didn´t you, he says.  
I kinda had a feeling about it and now i finally got you baby.  
Which house are you going to.  
Neither we´ll going to a hotel i´m not done having you all alone sweet love, i smile.  
I can´t have more sex tonight babe my dick hurts like hell.  
I´m not talking about sex Lou i´m talking about dinner and then watch a movie while cuddle in bed together love.  
Now that´s a plan i really like and i´m really hungry.  
Then we better get some food in you.  
Are you not hungry, he asks as we walked out off the door to the school and out to my car.  
A bit yeah, i said and we got into my car.

We drove to a hotel and it was really nice and i checked us in and then we went to dinner and had a great meal together.  
Then we went to our room and lay in bed cuddle into each other and watch 101 Dalmatians the cartoon version.  
This bed is so soft.  
If your tired go to sleep babe.  
But what if i wake up and this was a dream, he told.  
Boo this us is anything but a dream ohh well it is a dream but not one you can wake up from love.  
That sound i like Haz and we both should get some sleep darling.

The day after we woke up and had breakfast we had a great spa day really relaxing and nice, when we came back to our room we fall on the bed hands all over each other while kissing, it let to sweat and to amazing orgasms and now we´ll cuddle into each other.  
We haven´t even been dating more then what 10 or 14 hours but the sex is unbelievable like we´ll been dating for years, he said with a smile.  
I know what you mean it´s crazy but i think it´s because we actually love one another.  
You got that right darling we do love each other and how can you afford this room.  
My parents or my dad is rich so that´s how.  
And he dosen´t mind you use money like this.  
No he says a bit self-indulgence is good sometimes so no he won´t mind, i told.   
I hope you know we´ll not boyfriends in school.  
WHAT why the hell not, i asks annoyed.  
I have a reputation babe.  
Reputation my ass either we´ll boyfriends all the time or not at all Louis, i said mad.  
Your not serious are you.  
Of course i am i can´t just love you out side school when i also love you in school try to look at it from my point of view and how would you feel if it was me who just told you that, i looked at him.  
I see what you mean and i´m sorry but it´s just i´m popular and your a you know.  
I´m popular as well Louis maybe not as much as you and no not everyone know´s my name but my friend who i care about i´m popular with him as well as he is with me and just so you know popularity is about people who like you and not what you do.  
People like´s me Harry, he said.  
No they like what you do which is footie your the team captain and everyone like´s you because of that beside of your friends of course.  
Okay i kinda i see what you mean and do you still love me, he asks.  
Of course i love you i can´t stop just like that.  
Good i love you to and lets forget what just happen.  
I agree with that, i told.  
Our life´s will never be the same again will it, he asks.  
Not if we stick together with our friends.  
I just hope they´ll accept what we have.  
I know they will Zayn and Liam is actually also friends so no worries babe.  
Good to know love.

We stopped talking and kissed eacg other and then watch a movie Scooby-Doo and The Loch Ness Monster while we lies naked under the duvet.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think :)


End file.
